


Not Safe For Work (NSFW)

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 20 Questions, F/M, Season 3, Sexual Tension, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she could taste was him. He was everywhere and it still wasn’t enough. She moaned as he bit down of her lip, and pulled. She dug her nails into his back, and slowly dragged them down it, which earned her a positive response of him thrusting into her. Once. Twice. Thrice. Her head was hitting against the head board now, and he moved one of his hands of her waist and put it behind her head, so she was nudging against him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Work (NSFW)

_All she could taste was him. He was everywhere and it still wasn’t enough. She moaned as he bit down of her lip, and pulled. She dug her nails into his back, and slowly dragged them down it, which earned her a positive response of him thrusting into her. Once. Twice. Thrice. Her head was hitting against the head board now, and he moved one of his hands of her waist and put it behind her head, so she was nudging against him now._

_Her phone rang on the desk next to the bed, and she reached for it, but he grabbed it fast and threw it lightly to the chair on the opposite side of the room, and it landed-of course it did._

_“No,” he growled in her ears. “You said it was just me and you tonight. No work, no phone calls. Nothing but me and you.”  
_

_He inched down her body, and spread her knees apart, before she was even aware of what was happening he was eating her out. His tongue worked in a swift motion, making her shiver at the contact. He dug in deeper, wanting to taste more of her-all of her. If he pulled his head back and little bit, it wouldn’t even be a millisecond of rest before one his fingers was where his tongue was. She breathed heavily, and moaned. Over and over and over again. He slid out one finger, for a moment of relaxation and as she took a breath to exhale, two fingers pushed inside her-making her breath catch in her throat._

_His mouth was back on her and she was practically screaming as he sucked on her clit. Once. Twice. Thrice._

_“You know, if this is how you’re punishing me for trying to answer my phone that was a mistake. If this is the punishment, I’ll probably end up scheduling calls the next time we do this.”  
_

_He looked up for a second with his eyebrows raised, and then went back to her centre wildly. She knew that he would never ever hurt her so she wasn’t scared when he bit down on her clit, but she was surprised. The pain that seeped through her body was bearable, pleasurable even, Damn him. After bitiing and licking and sucking for a few more minutes,she had to moan the loudest she possibly ever did her life._

_“Jesus Christ!”_

_He smiled against her and lifted his face gently so his scruff was still on her , and then without saying a word returned to her clit, and sucked. Hard._

_He came back up to her lips and kissed her. She never thought she tasted so good. He pulled backed and said_

_“I thought you were jewish.”  
_

_“Oh, bite me.”  
_

_“Poor choice of words,” and he did. Her right nipple was now swollen but again the pain didn’t hurt, it was more pleasurable. His tongue moved across the bite marks on her nipple, soothing whatever pain was supposed to be there, and then his tongue moved to her cleavage, all the way up to her lips.  
_

_He looked at her for a second, and she moved closer to him grazing his jaw with her tongue, and leaving kisses all over his neck. She turned him over, and was now on top of him. She inched down, now in between his legs, and kissed his waist. Slowly she made her way down lower with her tongue. His muscles twitched and she smiled. She made it down to his “godliness” as she liked to call it then kissed it. He froze, and she kissed it again and again and again. She then opened her mouth, and as soon as her tongue landed on it she tasted him. He tasted so, so good. She sucked, harder, and harder._

_His breathing was coming in ragged breaths now-panting. He was almost there. Just a little more. She sucked, and sucked wanting nothing more than to make him come, but instead of doing so, he pulled her away from him and the rose him to his chest._

_“Hey, you were almost there. Just a little more.”  
_

_“I know. But you first, and then we’ll take care of me.”  
_

_He turned and she was on her back, He wasted no time. He thrusted into her.She moaned. Another thrust and she moaned. Another and another and another, all the while she kept moaning. He was shaking her lightly now, and she loved the way it felt. She needed more. When he stopped for a minute to kiss her she pushed him away._

_“No. More,” she demanded and he obliged. Thrusting into her and shaking her again, and then he stopped.  
_

_“No. More.”  
_

_Again, he did the same and she moaned “Oh, God. No. More. No. No.”_

_She whimpered as he kept thrusting into her. And then he was shaking her wildly. A little too wildly and she loved it. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes which were dark and filled with lust. He opened his mouth to say her name, and she thought it would come out low and sexy but it didn’t._

_It came out loud, and concerned._

“Felicity! Felicity”

She opened her eyes, and found those piercing blues eyes staring at her, but they weren’t darkened or looking at her with lust. They were filled with concern,, and searching her face to know if there was anything wrong.

“Oliver?”

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Dig stated standing on the right side of Oliver, who was bent down on knee level to be face to face with her-after all she was lying down on his cot.

“A nightmare?” She most certainly was not having a nightmare. That was-words couldn’t explain.

“Yeah,” Roy said, who was standing on Oliver’s left. “You were moving around a lot in your sleep, and gripping the bed sheets, and then you were moaning.”

Felicity’s face turned the colour of tomato red. She prayed that she hadn’t said Oliver’s name.

“Hey,” Oliver assured her. “Don’t be embarassed or scared. I have nightmares al the time. We all do.”

“Did I talk in my sleep?”

“Yeah,” Roy answered. “Towards the end you kept saying no more. Then you said oh god no more and stuff. It’s okay. It was just a dream a bad dream.”

Oh, how she wished it wasn’t. How she wished it was reality.

“Yeah,” she said and then sheepishly looked down.

“Felicity,” Roy asked. “I know that look. I’ve seen it on a girls a hundred times, and please tell me it is not that look.”

Oliver and John looked at Roy in confusion and then back to Felicity.

“Just please tell me that it was a nightmare. A nightmare that’s all.”

Damn it. He knew. She couldn’t lie, he knew that too.

“Let’s just say my dream is not safe for work.”

“No! No! NO!”

Oliver and John had decided that they’d been patient enough. “What,” they demanded in unison.

“She didn’t have a nightmare.”

“Then what happened,” Oliver asked. 

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. Aren’t you supposed to be the king of them?”

“Roy?”

Roy looked at Felicity straight in the eyes, and she looked down.

“I’m not saying I’m sure, so you’re gonna have to tell us after but I’m pretty sure, and please please let me be wrong, that you just had a wet dream.”

All eyes were now on her, and she couldn’t look up at them, but she thought about the dream again, and thanked god that she wasn’t a boy-a boner would be a dead give away, but then again so was her silence-which was interupted by Roy.

“No! Gross! You weren’t saying no more. You were saying. No. More. Like you wanted more. Ew! I can’t believe that I just saw my best friend slash mother figure slash adopted big sister having a wet dream! How could you do that to me?”

“Who asked you to walk in,” Felicity shot back.

“Really? That’s not your best argument blondie.”

“Well, I’m human I can have them if I want to.”

“Yeah, but next time try not to have one in front of your adopted little brother.”

“Okay, now that I know you’re safe, I’m heading home. Night guys,” Dig cut in.

“Me too,” Roy added. “I could do with some sleep, if I don’t have any nightmares due to this scenario I mean.”

Roy turned on his heels and followed John out of the Foundry and she rolled her eyes at him. She closed her eyes, as soon as the door to the Foundry closed, and sighed leaning back into the cot.

She felt eyes upon her, and she shot up to see Oliver still on his knees looking at her. 

“Sorry, I forgot you were here.”

He said nothing but kept his eyes on her, and to her pleasure it seemed like his eyes darkened…but she was still hazy from the oh-so-amazing dream that she wasn’t sure.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You really scared me. Must’ve been a pretty good dream for you to moan like that.”

“Really Oliver? That’s all you have to say?”

“Do I know the guy,” Oliver blurted out before he knew what he was saying.

Felicity could hear the tone of his voice and it was a mixture of sorrow, and anger, and irritation, and jealousy. Lots of jealousy.

“Really?”

“Sorry. Not my business. What you dream about is what you dream about. Do you want to stay here for the night, or should I take you home. I;m taking you home. It’s cold here.”

Felicity got up to go and then froze. Oliver got of his knees in a swift motion and touched her arm gently.

“What what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I think I’m just gonna change before we go.”

“Um. Okay.”

She slowly picked up her duffel bag from under desk, and she felt Oliver’s eyes on her. She blamed it on her dream, but she stayed in the bent position for a few seconds hoping that Oliver’s eyes would wander to her ass. She then picked up the duffel bag and headed to the bathroom to find that her fear was correct. 

Her pale pink lacy panties were wet. Nope. Soaked. How they hell could a dream do this? Then again, she was dreaming about Oliver Queen so she shouldn’t be so surprised. That boy made her wet when he walked into a room. 

She took out her spare outfit-bras and panties included, and put it on. She thought about taking the panties home and washing them, but they were getting old anyway, and she knew that whenever she wore them from now on she’d be thinking about Oliver. It wasn’t fair to Ray. Ray, her boyfriend. There wasn’t a trashcan here in her little bathroom-which she thought was incredibly stupid. So, she had to carry her panties back down to the Foundry with her, and throw it out there. Hopefully, Oliver was getting the car started.

When she got back down the Foundry was empty so she quickly strode to her table, and stepped on the pedal which opened the trash can and placed the panties in it. She stepped off the petal quickly hearing the door opening, and backed away from the table.

“We’re taking Thea’s car okay. I need to get back home too, and I don’t want to take your car back with me-and you okay?”

“Yeah, Thea’s car is fine. I just need to get my duffel bag from upstairs and bring it back down.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

                                                       ~

Oliver watched Felicity walk upstairs and turned his head to the floor when she was out of sight. He was so jealous. How could he be though. He pushed her away. He led her to Palmer. He had to deal with the fact that Palmer was the one making her moan like that, and not him. God, how he wanted to make her moan like that and louder. He would give her more if that’s what he wanted. 

He looked up and saw something hanging out of Felicity’s trash can by the side. It was pale pink, and it looked like satin. Maybe it fell of her desk. He walked over to the trashcan, and opened it. Fuck. It was a pair of underwear-and really sexy ones too. He picked it up and knew right away why Felicity threw it out. It was wet. Fuck. It was soaked. How could a wet dream even do that to somebody? A little bit yes, but this. Was Palmer that good in bed? Anger rose up in him, but he heard her heels on the steps so he threw the panties back into the trash and walked away from the desk. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

                                                              ~

Oliver was unusually quiet for the first fifteen minutes of the drive.

“Okay,”

“Okay?”

“I’l talk about the dream.”

“No. its fine. You don’t have to.”

“I want to…and yes.”

“Yes?”

“You know the guy.”

“I know and Palmer-sorry Ray, is a lucky guy.”

He thought she was dreaming about Ray. His thinking could not be more wrong.

“I wasn’t dreaming about Ray.”

“You weren’t but you’re with him.”

“Yeah. I didn’t really cheat on him, just my dream did.”

He smiled at this. “Okay than who was it?”

“I’m not going to just say it. How about this we play 20 questions, and see if you can guess. Oh, and I get to blame my answers on sleep deprivation, and we never talk about it again. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“So from now until I close the door to my apartment I am sleep deprived, and cannot be held responsible for my actions on answers.”

He smiled.

“Okay Oliver, first question.”

“Is he a good guy?”

“Yes.”

“Does he make you happy?”

“So much more than he knows.”

“Do you really like him?”

“So much more than I know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You still have seventeen questions left.”

“Those are the only three I want to know. If you’re happy, and clearly judging by that dream you were, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“Because my happiness doesn’t matter? We only have to talk about sad things?”

“No, not like that. If you’re happy it means that everything is okay. If you want me to know I’ll play along, but as long as I have those three answers you said…I can deal with whoever it is.”

“Well, we still have eleven minutes till we get home, so…”

“You want me to play don’t you?”

He looked over at her, taking his eyes of the road for a second, and saw that she nodded.

“Okay, I’ll play. But why do you want me to know?”

“Cause…I consider you a very very important person in my life, and I kind of want to talk about it, you know with someone in confidence. Plus, I can’t get the dream out of my mind.”

“It must’ve been a pretty damn good dream.”

“Pretty damn amazing dream,” she stated smacking her hands against her knees to share the intensity of the point.”

“Do I have to ask about the guy, or can I ask about the dream? Nothing said on this ride will be held against you ever or even mentioned again…you know as soon as you close the door to your apartment.”

“Your choice.”

“Oral or anal?”

She stopped at the question, but she did say he could ask whatever.

“Both.”

His hands tightened on the steering wheel a little.

“Which was better?”

“Honestly, I can’t decide. He was just so freaking good. Its like my actual body was feeling what my dream body was-and what I was feeling was amazing. No guy has ever touched me like that-in reality or my dreams. I swear if I ever get to do him-”

She noticed how his hands were tightening on the steering wheel with every word she spoke, and how he didn’t look up from the road.

“Sorry-rambling. Sleep deprivation.”

He laughed at that, his hands easing on the wheel. “No, you. Don’t think you can blame you’re rambling on being sleep deprived. That’s all you.”

“Okay. Fine. Next question?”

She was hoping he would ask him if it was him, but she kind of knew he wouldn’t. She did tell her after all that she didn’t want to be a woman he loved. She was lying. Lying her ass off, but he didn’t know that.

“Was it slow or rough?”

“Rough, well a bit of both. He kissed me really tenderly, and then my phone rang-in my dream and I tried to pick it up. He didn’t like that, so things got rougher.”

“He didn’t like that someone was calling you? No offense, but you’re dream guy is a douche.”

You wouldn’t say she thought.

“I mean what if it was important? What if you needed to go to work? What if it was me-you know because i needed your help to track down some criminal?”

This wasn’t about her dream guy being a douche, this was about Oliver’s jealousy and his pain when he said what if it was me. Its like he wanted to know if she’d pick up or ignore his call and go back to screwing some guy who wasn’t him.

“-and to go rough cause you tried to answer it. Asshole. He didn’t hurt you did her?”

“Never. He would never hurt me. I know that.”

“You really never know, some guys don’t know their own strength and limits.”

“I do know though. He would never hurt me. I’m 100% sure.”

“Okay, but I don’t trust him.”

“I kind of know that. You already don’t. You don’t even like him that much and its sad because he’s an amazing guy. I know it, I just can’t see why you don’t”

“So this guy isn’t like a celebrity or something? We know him?”

“Well, I guess you could say he’s kind of a celebrity.”

She thought back to his past, and stifled a laugh. Everyone loved Ollie, girls, guys, papparazzi. But not her, she loved Oliver, and he was still in someway a celebrity.

“But I know him extremely well, better than he knows himself.”

“Better than I know him?”

“Yeah, way better than you know him.”

“Oh my god-Is it Barry?”

She laughed at the sound of terror in his voice, and responded

“No, it is most definetly not Barry.”

“Roy? He trust you more than me.”

“Ew Oliver. No. He’s like my baby brother.”

“Then who the hell is it?”

He sounded irritated but more anger seeped through his voice.

“Guess.”

He spent the rest of the ride guessing, and it was way more than twenty tries. By the time, they reached her apartment building he sighed.

“So, none of the guesses were right?”

“Nope.”

“That’s okay. I mean the three questions I asked in the beginning were the most important and I got a good answer for all of them.”

She got of the car, and crossed to his side. He lowered the window.

“What’s wrong? You okay?”

“Walk me to my door?”

He smiled, took the keys out the ignition and walked with her up to her door in silence.

“Good night,” he said as she opened the door.

“Goodnight.”

He was about to turn away, but she held his arm.

“The game isn’t over until I close the door, and then we never speak of this again.”

“Felicity?”

“You’re a really big dummy you know that?”

“What?”

“There was a specific reason I asked you to play that game with me. I wanted you to know who.”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“So you were guessing wrong on purpose?”

“No, those were all real but I still-I can’t.”

She looked at him for a moment while he shuffled his feet, and said quickly but loud enough for him to hear no matter what he was distracting himself with-

“You. I was dreaming about you. About us.”

And then she closed the door before he could look up.

                                                          ~

It pained him to think of her with anyone else, and everytime he guessed someone name he’d imagine hurting them. No one was supposed to touch Felicity except for him, but that wasn’t true. She was with Palmer. Walking up to her apartment he thought he needed some sleep. That was a lot to take in, and then she said those words.

“You. I was dreaming about you. About us.”

He was going to kiss her stupidly which would only lead to more danger but she closed the door.They were never allowed to talk about this again.

The words replayed in his head as he walked back to the car. “You. Us.”

Yeah, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first time writing anything smutty, so I’m not sure if good. I hope that its somewhat realistic and believable.   
> Reviews!  
> Follow me on tumblr same as my ao3 name


End file.
